The lord of the¡¡¡BEYBLADES¡¡¡?
by Ty Hiwatari
Summary: Solo es un pequeñisimo cambio de la historia original del señor de los anillos...TT NO ME MATEN no lo hago con el fin de fregar entren y lean y ahi les explico todo


**El señor de los blades...XP**

Bien...fans del libro/película o de Tolkien...si sienten que los ofendi no me demanden...denme la queja en un rewiew y...si quieren, alguna sugerencia para que no quede tan...ofensiva en el caso...

INTRODUCCION-Este fic se me ocurrio...cuando vi la película...ya que apenas la vi...en DVD pero...me fascino y decidi hacerla...**NO ES PARODIA**...y lo subrayo por que si asi fuese...estaria en la seccion de parodias en vez de la de Drama/accion/aventura Okay?

Bien aquí no veran mis estupideces de chistes/bromas/churros etc...yo solo tome la historia y la cambie...ya veran en que

Bien estos son los personajes iniciales:

Sauron-Boris Gollum-Kevin

Isildur-Raul Gandalf-Abuelo de Ty

Bilbo-Kenny Frodo-Tyson

Elron-Hiro (Padre de Arwen) Sam-Max

Galadriel-Hilary

...bien iniciemos...

(N/A: Esto es por el siglo XVII)

...- Esto son acciones

(...) Aclaraciones

"..." Dialogos

_**The lord of the Blades:**_

_**The fellowship of Darkness**_

(Ajá ya le quiero hacer a la Tolkien)

Se escucha una voz mística y bella…mientras todo se ve negro- El..mon…du…etem…-se escucha la traducción mas fuerte pero con una voz igual de Bella-_El mundo ha cambiado, lo siento en el agua...lo siento en la tierra...lo huelo en el aire_-se ve un mago en un laboratorio antiguo frente a una piedra leyendo

Todo empezó con la liberación de las Bestias Sagradas...las grandes Bestias Sagradas o Bestias Bit como se les habrá de conocer...

Cambia la escena y se ve a tres seres hermosos-Tres se dieron a los elfos...seres inmortales, sabios y mas hermosos de todos...-estos tres seres toman tres Bit Chips (Como se les conoce)

Siete se dieron a los enanos-salen siete pequeños seres tomando cada uno un Bit Chip-mineros y artesanos de las montañas...

Y nueve...NUEVE...Bestias fueron otorgadas a los hombres-se ve a personas normales tomando los Bit Chips-quienes por sobre todas las cosas desean el poder...dentro de las bestias estaba el poder para gobernar cada raza...pero ellos fueron engañados-se vuelve a poner todo oscuro

Otra Bestia fue liberada...en Rudor(Mordor)...en las cuevas del monte prohibido (Monte del destino)...Boris Sauron...el señor oscuro...libero otra bestia...una bestia maestra...para controlar a las demas...Black Dranzer

En ella...puso su crueldad y maldad...junto con su deseo y determinación para dominar todas las razas...una bestia para gobernar a todos...-se cambia la escena y se van varios Blades destruyendo ciudades y sus dueños con espadas...-uno a uno, todos los pueblos de la Tierra Antigua fueron cayendo ante Black Dranzer y su señor, pero...algunos resistieron-cambia la escena por una donde van soldados con sus lanzadores y espadas con escudos

La ultima alianza de hombres y elfos fue a la guerra contra Rudor y al pie del monte prohibido...pelearon por la libertad de la tierra antigua...

La victoria se acercaba...-se ve a hombres y elfos peleando con sus blades y espadas contra los orcos-pero el poder de la Black Dranzer era invencible-Boris Sauron pasa con su blade destruyendo los demas y matando a todos con su espada mientras Black Dranzer hace lo mismo mandando a volar a el rey de los hombres-Cuando la esperanza se perdia...-se ve a Raulirdur (Isildur) correr con su padre y tomar su espada y su blade Blazer-Raulirdur tomo la espada y blade de su padre y peleo frente a frente contra Boris Sauron...-Se ve la pelea Raulirdur corta la mano de Sauron y destruye su Blade exepto el Chip pero Blazer se hace pedazos...-El señor oscuro fue vencido...

Black Dranzer paso a Raulirdur...quien tuvo la oportunidad unica de encerrarla de nuevo,-Este toma el Bit Chip y lo observa...cegado por su poder...-Pero...la raza del hombre es facil de corromper-Raulirdur guarda el Chip-y Black Dranzer tenia voluntad propia...-a Raulirdur lo emboscan y matan tirandolo al rio después-Black Dranzer lo traiciono y lo llevo a su muerte...y cosas que no devieron ser olvidadas...se perdieron...-el Bit Chip cae al fondo del rio-La historia paso a leyenda...y la leyenda a mito...por 2500 años el mundo perdio todo conocimiento de esta Bestia...y cuando tuvo oportunidad trajo a un nuevo portador

Mingllum (Gollum) toma el anillo y se lo lleva-La criatura Mingllum lo obtuvo...y lo llevo a las montañas nubladas...Black Dranzer lo consumio "Mi tesoro...mi precioso...Mingllum, Mingllum..." le dio una larga vida...y durante 500 años le enveneno la mente...

Después simplemente lo abandono...-el chip se le cae y va a dar a un prado-"NOOOO lo perdi...mi tesoro�¡" Pero Black Dranzer...fue encontrado por...un hobbit-sale un pequeño hobbit y se lleva el Bit Chip-Kenny Bolson (Bilbo Bolson) de la comarca en Jobbiton (Japon)

se acerca el momento...en que estos seres moldearan el destino de todos...

Continuara...

Bien esto fue solo la introducción...en el proximo capi empezara la historia dejen rewiews con lo que sea menos virus plis TT...Okay chao�¡

(N/A: De verdad perdon si los ofendi TT)


End file.
